Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of computer interactive applications. More particularly, the invention relates to free mobile interactive applications for mobile devices and system of delivering advertising.
Prior Art
Although television is one of the mainstream advertising mediums and continues to lead many other advertising forms by generated revenue. More recent forms of advertising include on-line video and internet protocol television (IPTV).
It is understood that getting good impressions requires a viewer read or view the advertisement in its entirety with an open mind. It is also important that the views be targeted by viewers who will like the items shown in the advertisement.
SUMMARY OF INVENTION
It is an object to improve operation of free interactive applications.
Another object is to improve user experience of free mobile applications.
Still another object is to improve systems for controlling advertising delivery.
Yet another object is to reduce irritation to applications, particularly free applications, by providing the user with an expected level of uninterrupted use.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention is directed to a computer-implemented cuing system for displaying advertisement through an interactive computer based application. The system includes providing a computer based application, which is typically interactive, for example, well known Candy Crush® or MineCraft®, on a first computer based device and providing a cuing software operably associated with the interactive computer based application. The cuing software provides for a predetermined use countdown of the interactive computer based application, where the cuing software analyzes the countdown through at least one processor and upon reaching an end point of the predetermined use countdown the cuing software initiates a realtime streaming for a predetermined time of a first video advertisement for presentation on the first computer based device.
The first computer based device can be a mobile computer based device. The predetermined use countdown can be time based or based on unit of interaction with the interactive computer based application, such as a swipe or operative touch of the screen of the application.
The cuing software can reset a predetermined use countdown subsequent to the streaming of the first video advertisement. The computer-implemented cuing can include a server operably associated with the cuing software for realtime streaming of one or more video advertisement for presentation on the first computer based device subsequent to the end point of the predetermined use countdown. It is also contemplated that the cuing software can dynamically manipulate the predetermined use countdown as a function of the predetermined time of the first video advertisement.
The invention describes techniques for providing a more acceptable manner for presenting advertising material to viewers, particularly of free application software. By permitting a viewer to control when he/she sees a known upcoming advertisement, it is believed that a higher percentage of views of the same will occur and thus provide for less agitation to the viewer and more effective advertising campaigns. Additionally, the cuing software can be equipped with the ability to monitor interactions with particular advertisements and conversions (e.g., where the user jumps to a site in the ad). In this regard, the streamed advertisements can be tailored from the server to meet the viewer's profile. The system can include a commercial database containing a plurality of commercials associated with one or more commercial parameters, an advertising server configured to select commercials for display on the computer based device and to determine when commercials have been interacted with by the user, such as entering a hypertext link on the ac and is equipped to update a demographic profile corresponding to a user or a commercial based on activity of the user.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from viewing the drawings and detailed description hereinafter.